Kasumi's Dream: From Shinobi to Shinigami
by NeoKenshin
Summary: Kasumi's under Orochimaru's jutsu and is now in a deep sleep...but what is she dreaming about? Find out what happens as the nine Illumina knights become the Illumina Shinigami! Happens during A new life in a new land NarutoBleach crossover
1. We're Dead?

This story actually takes place in Kasumi's mind while she's under the effect of Orochimaru's Shadow Sleep Jutsu. It was originally going to be the sequel to the story, but I decided to make it a spin-off of my first story A new life in a new land.

As a warning, do NOT, I repeat, NOT read this story unless you have read my first story A new life in a new land. Trust me, you'll have absolutely no clue what in the world is going on unless you read that story first!

* * *

Naruto: What in the world!!! You made a spinoff!!!

Neokenshin: Yep. It was originally going to be the planned sequel to my first story, but one of my readers gave me a good idea of making a "fanfic within a fanfic". So...I figure, instead of trying to write a lot of chapters within the main story, why not make it a separate one, that ties into the main one.

Naruto:WHAT!

Neokenshin: Ok, Naruto, you've stayed up to date with my first story right? Then you know what happens to Kasumi. Well, what did she dream of when she was out cold for that long?

Naruto: I get it! Nice.

Neokenshin. Yep. Plus I get to make this a crossover too!

Naruto: Very nice!

Neokenshin: Well let's kick this thing off! Just to remind everyone, Naruto and Bleach are not owned by me, but Kasumi and the Illumina Concept is. Also Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180

* * *

Chapter 1: We're…dead????

"I can't keep going like this!" Kasumi thought. She was badly wounded and heavily bleeding from Orochimaru's assault. Even her Kitsune healing wasn't working fast enough, and she knew that she was the only one that could save Konoha.

"You've put a thorn in my plans for the last time!" Orochimaru screamed. He was badly wounded as well from the relentless onslaught that the Knights gave him. "I will relish your death greatly."

"I've been in worse situations!" Kasumi said, wiping the blood from her face. "I've fought people worse than you and still managed to survive!"

"Survive…it doesn't look like that will be happening." Orochimaru replied, taking hold of the Sword of Kusanagi. He could barely hold it as the Shadow Gem's power was slowly fading and his soulless arms would be useless again. "You will join your friends in the afterlife, and I will finally destroy Konoha!"

"How dare you speak their names!" Kasumi screamed. Tears mixed with blood were streaming down her eyes as she remembered seeing the horror of losing her eight friends. This caused her rage to begin to brew. "Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Neji…some of my best friends and you took them from me!"

"I know. Wasn't it lovely?" Orochimaru replied.

"If that wasn't bad enough…you took my sisters Haku and Hinata…and even Naruto…the first person I saw when I awoke in Konoha." Kasumi said, burning with even more rage. Her body began to glow white as she was gathering the last of her chakra and Illumina Power. She then looked over at where her fallen friends lay, and upon seeing them, she knew it was all or nothing now. Especially after she saw the body of the one person she cared for the most…Sasuke Uchiha. "But no…you had to do the unthinkable…you exterminated the Uchiha Clan and took Sasuke away from me!"

"It was a hard loss, but I figure I can throw away another one of my worthless minions and bring him back using Edo Tensei. Then I will have the Sharingan." Orochimaru replied. He licked his lips in delight, pushing Kasumi's rage to its limit.

"That's the one thing I will never let you do!" Kasumi said, gathering all her energy into her hands. She charged forward ready to strike Orochimaru when he impaled her with his sword. Even though she felt the blade pierce her skin, she couldn't feel the pain. The loss of her family and friends hurt much worse, and that pain was fueling her anger for her last attack. She took hold of Orochimaru, holding as tight as possible as she prepared to unleash the attack that would end his life. "You've done nothing but cause pain to my family and friends, and now you take pleasure in the fact that you took eight of the most important people in my life away from me. For that Orochimaru…I have one thing left to say to you."

"What would that be, foolish girl!" Orochimaru said, struggling to get free.

"DIE IN HELL!!!!!!" Kasumi screamed. "STARBURST EXPLOSION!" Kasumi took all her energy and released it in one massive blast. At point blank range, not even Orochimaru could survive it. The released energy surged through Orochimaru, destroying his very core. When the blast faded, Kasumi was left standing…barely. She slowly made her way to where Sasuke had taken his last breath. She tried using anything to heal her body, but she knew what was waiting for her. She was too badly beaten to continue and there was only one thing left she could do.

"Everyone…he's gone…he's really gone…we…did…it." Kasumi said, falling to the ground. She had fallen on top of Sasuke, knowing that was where she wanted to say her final goodbye. "Sasuke…I hope…you're waiting for me." She slowly brought her head up to Sasuke, and with the last of her strength…kissed the last Uchiha. When she released the kiss, her eyes closed as she drifted off into her eternal sleep, joining the eight friends who fought with her to save their home…and the world from the menace that was Orochimaru.

* * *

Two days later…

It was a dark day for Konoha. Even though the traitor Orochimaru was finally destroyed…Konoha lost much more. Nine teenagers…not even 15 years of age had given their very lives to protect the place they called home, and the people they called family. The entire village gathered to pay their respects one last time for those nine…the Illumina Knights who saved Konoha.

"Today…we have come to say farewell to nine of the most amazing ninja Konoha has ever seen." Arashi said, tearfully. "If it wasn't for them, and the sacrifice they made, Orochimaru would still be out there. For this, they are heroes…forever in the hearts of us all." He could only watch as tears fell from the eyes of every person in Konoha. Even the Sand trio had come to pay their respects for the friends they had made. The loss was so great…that even Gaara shed tears for his fallen friends.

* * *

"Hey look, she's waking up?" Naruto said.

"Huh, what happened?" Kasumi said, slowly waking. "Naruto?"

"That wasn't what you said last time." Naruto replied.

"Wait…Where are we?" Kasumi asked.

"We're…down there." Naruto said, pointing to the funeral in progress.

"How can we…" Kasumi said. "And what's up with this chain hanging from my chest?" She then noticed everyone else had the same thing.

"I guess this is how you are when you're dead." Sasuke said.

"That's right…we did die." Kasumi replied. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't be. This is the path we chose when we became shinobi…and Illumina Knights." Neji said. "Honestly, I don't think any of us would have chosen a different path either."

"I know, but if it wasn't for me, then none of this would have ever happened to you. None of you would have become Illumina Knights, Orochimaru would have never gotten the Shadow Gem…" Kasumi said. Hinata took hold of her and stopped her.

"Kasumi-chan, if you never came then we wouldn't be who we are today." Hinata said. "You changed all of us for the better and we couldn't be happier."

"That's right. You changed all of our lives and we all became better people because of you." Haku said.

"I guess so. But you know…it's really going to be hard to say goodbye to everyone." Kasumi replied, looking down at the funeral.

* * *

"In honor…of selfless service to Konoha, I hereby promote these nine shinobi to the rank of Kyuunin, for they are the legendary nine that saved us all." Arashi said. "With great honor, I present them with the Golden Kunai, the highest award any shinobi may receive. Each of their names will be inscribed upon the Memorial Stone, showing how they gave their lives to protect the village." He proceeded to place the kunai in front of the pictures, and walked back to Akane. He picked up Akemi, who had been so heartbroken over losing her brother and sisters, and just let her cry in his arms. Akane then made her way to the podium to say one last word. She had summoned the Kitsune Royal Guard to be there, as she had to perform a special ceremony for her fallen kits.

"I myself would also like to present awards of honor to our fallen heroes." Akane said. "Chouji, Ino, Tenten, and Neji have all been made honorary Kitsune, and will receive full honors as such." She then sent two of the guard to each of their parents, giving them a scroll and a special crimson Katana, given to the families of Kitsune who give their lives honorably. "And now…this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. It is tradition that a new heir must be chosen in the event the current heir of the clan is lost. With the passing of the First, Second and Third Princesses, and the Prince of the Kitsune, only one person can now fill their shoes. Akemi-chan, could you please come forward." Akemi tearfully made her way to Akane, knowing what would now happen. She then took out a box, containing a golden necklace with a bright red and orange stone. "This necklace is given to the heir of our clan. I was going to give this to Kasumi when she returned home, but I know that since she, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, and even Naruto and Sasuke are now gone, they would want you to carry on as heir. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Akemi tried as hard as she could to be strong through her tears. She wiped some tears from her eyes as she said, "I can Oka-san. I'll do it for all of them." The then accepted the necklace and took her place as heir of the clan, promising to never forget her siblings.

"And now with a heavy heart I must say goodbye to the Princesses and Princes of the Kitsune Clan." Akane said, as five crimson scarves were placed in front of the pictures of Kasumi, Haku, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. "May they be forever remembered for all time." She went back to the group as Arashi took his place once more.

"Let us go forth, remembering the sacrifice of these nine. Their spirits will always watch over Konoha for all eternity." Arashi said, looking to the sky. "May each of you have a safe journey to paradise. Until we meet again."

All of Konoha passed by the podium, each laying a white flower to show their respects. Each of the clans that had lost their loved one had also given a similar honoring to those lost. Ino's family had planted a special rose garden in her honor. The Akemichi clan dedicated their newest restaurant to Chouji. Tenten's father had a set of special ninja tools forged for each of the fallen ninja, and had given them to their respective families. In honor of his own daughter, he finished a special sword she was to be given for her 16th birthday, and asked it to be placed in the office of the Hokage. The Hyuuga had gone about things a different way. With the losses of Neji and Hinata, the Hyuuga Council had named Hanabi heir of the clan. Because of how great the loss was, she was given one wish that was to be done immediately within the clan's power. Hanabi chose to immediately unify the entire clan, stating that it was Hinata's dream to see the Hyuuga as one family. Everyone soon paid their respects and took their leave, knowing Konoha would be forever changed.

* * *

"I can't believe it's really over." Ino cried. "I mean, we're never going to see any of our friends and family again."

"I'm never going to get to eat another bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's." Naruto said.

"Me neither!" Chouji replied.

"Sasuke…I'm…I mean…" Kasumi said, remembering Sasuke's dream.

"I know. I guess the Uchiha will forever fade into nothingness now." Sasuke said. He then felt Kasumi wrap her arms around him.

"Sasuke if it was in my power I would send you back. All so you could rebuild your clan." Kasumi said.

"So, what do we do now?" Hinata asked. "We really don't have a need to be here anymore."

"That's good, because now we can devour you!" said a strange voice. The group turned to see a weird monstrosity staring right at them. It looked like it had a mask made of bones covering its face. Four more suddenly appeared as well, surrounding the group.

"Just what are you!" Neji asked.

"We are what you will soon become!" said the creature.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kasumi said. "Come on guys, let's transform and take these guys out!" She then flicked her wrist like normal, but noticed that her transformers didn't appear. "What in the…"

"Kasumi, we don't have ours either!" Haku said.

"Then we'll take him on with our ninja skills." Sasuke said. "Naruto, Neji, come on!"

"Right behind you Sasuke!" Neji said.

"Time to have some fun!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Neji both tried activating their bloodline, only to find out they couldn't. Naruto even tried his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and failed just the same.

"Why can't we do jutsu!" Naruto asked.

"We have no chakra!" Hinata said. "Once we died, we lost all of our chakra!"

"Oh great. No Illumina Power, no chakra, what are we supposed to do now!" Naruto said.

"You get devour…" the creature said, before it was sliced in half.

"They live, you die," said the mysterious person. He was dressed in a black kimono with black hakama, and had a white sleeveless haori dressed over his robes. He even had a mysterious looking sword that definitely didn't look like a katana. His most noticing feature was his white spiky hair…and the fact that he didn't look any older than everyone else.

"Whoa, is that a shinigami?" Naruto said, as the mysterious person vanished, only to appear by the rest of the monsters attacking. He easily took them all out with one swipe, reducing them to dust. "I thought they looked scarier than that!"

"That was too easy," said the shinigami. "Now isn't this interesting. I come to look for that arrancar, and what do I find?"

"Hey just who are you?" Kasumi asked.

"Let's just say I'm your ride home," the shinigami replied. He then looked down to see the area where the funeral had occurred. "I take it everyone just said their final goodbyes to you guys. And by the way it looks, you must have been heroes."

"You could say that." Sasuke said. "Now who exactly are you?" That was before he saw another shinigami coming towards them. This one was apparently female, and was very well endowed.

"Captain! You just had to go off without me didn't you?" asked the female shinigami. "Oh, who are your friends?"

"Matsumoto, they aren't my friends," replied the first shinigami.

"Then they must be new recruits. Talk about having high reiatsu! I could feel it back at that waterfall!" Matsumoto said.

"Hey, um we're still kinda confused here you know." Naruto said. "I know we've been dead for like two days, but we still want to know what's going on!"

"Forgive me. Let me introduce myself," replied the first shinigami. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division. This is my Vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto."

"So…you guys are shinigami, right?" Haku asked.

"We sure are." Rangiku replied. "Not what you expected to see when you die huh?"

"Not really." Kasumi said. "So, you guys must be here for a reason, right?"

"Not only that, but what were those things you killed off?" Neji asked.

"They already had a run in with hollows!" Rangiku said. "These guys must be really special to be attacked so soon, and by so many hollows at once."

"Hollows?" Haku asked. "What are those?"

"Where to begin." Hitsugaya said. "You see…"

"See, since you guys are now dead, you're considered to be pluses. You're spirits that have died and have a tie to something in this world. The chains you see coming out of you are your Chains of Fate." Rangiku said. "Have you noticed that your chains are all severed?"

"Yeah, that's what we wondered." Tenten said.

"Normally your chains are not severed, showing you are bound to a person or place, but somehow your chains were severed already. That would give you free movement around this world." Rangiku said. "Only problem is that when your chains are cut, they slowly start to corrode."

"Once your chain completely corrodes, it forms a hole and you begin to go mad." Hitsugaya said. "After that you become a hollow."

"So those hollows, those are the souls of people whose chains have corroded?" Ino asked.

"Yes. However we shinigami have a procedure to stop that from happening." Rangiku said. "When we find pluses such as yourselves, we perform a ritual known as Konso. Once Konso is performed the soul then travels to the Soul Society, where it may rest in peace."

"What about that sword you used? It's not like any normal katana?" Tenten asked.

"This is a zanpakuto. It's a manifestation of our own spiritual power, or reiatsu All shinigami possess one. It's what we use to purify hollows and perform Konso." Hitsugaya said. "Did we answer all your questions now?"

"I guess so. Well, guess it's time for us to go huh?" Naruto said.

"You betcha." Rangiku said. That was before she noticed Hitsugaya looking at his soul phone.

"Hey is that a cell phone?" Kasumi asked.

"No it's my soul phone. It shows the location of hollows and strong reiatsu." Hitsugaya said. "Right now it says that each of you possess an extremely strong reiatsu."

"You don't think it could be the last of our Illumina power do you?" Hinata asked.

"Illumina…what do you know about the Illumina Zanpakuto?" Rangiku asked.

"Um what are you talking about? We've never heard of anything like that." Kasumi said.

"I see." Hitsugaya said. "It seems that it would be better to take you to see General Yamamoto instead. Very well. Matsumoto, let's perform the Konso."

"Of course Captain." Rangiku said.

The two shinigami took out their zanpakuto, touching the ends of the pommel to each of the nine fallen shinobi. Each of them began to fade away until they were all gone from the world that they knew.

* * *

Within seconds the nine shinobi arrived in what looked to be an office. The first thing they noticed was that they no longer wore their normal clothes, but wore solid white robes. Also, Kasumi, Haku, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto were no longer Kitsune, but regular humans now.

"I guess our demon halves were fully purified when we arrived." Haku asked.

"For those two maybe." Kasumi said, pointing to Naruto and Sasuke. "We still get our ears!"

"Hey does anyone know where Hitsugaya and Rangiku are?" Tenten asked.

"We're right here." Hitsugaya said. "Welcome to the offices of the 10th Division."

"You guys get the special treatment. Normally most people end up in one of the districts of the Rukongai." Rangiku said.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"The Rukongai is like a village in the Soul Society. It's where normal souls live. It's divided into 80 regions. Where you are is the Seireitei, the center of the Soul Society." Rangiku said. "This is where the shinigami train and live."

"Come on, I need to get you to General Yamamoto as soon as possible." Hitsugaya said. "Rangiku, file the report as soon as possible."

"Captain, you know I hate doing that!" Rangiku said.

"I know." Hitsugaya said.

They all left the office and headed towards a building similar to the one they left.

"So all the shinigami live here?" Haku asked.

"Yes. We keep watch over the living world and help maintain balance with it and the Soul Society. We train, do day to day tasks, and ensure that the Soul Society stays running properly." Hitsugaya said.

"You said you are the captain of the 10th division?" Neji asked. "How many are there total?"

"There are 13 divisions. Each division has its own specialty. When a shinigami graduates from the academy, they are placed into each division based on their skills and abilities." Hitsugaya replied.

"Hmm, guess that's where we're going." Chouji said.

"Not yet. After we talk to General Yamamoto, we'll see where you're headed." Hitsugaya said.

* * *

He led them to the 1st division building where they soon headed to a large meeting hall. Inside were nine more shinigami, all wearing similar, yet unique haori. At the center was an older man with a long beard, holding a cane.

"You've returned Hitsugaya." Gen. Yamamoto said. "What news do you bring?"

"I think I might have found some information on the legendary Illumina Zanpakuto." Hitsugaya said.

"Impossible! Those were said to have been lost over 200 years ago," Mayuri said.

"Maybe not. It was said that those zanpakuto were sealed away in the living world," replied Byakuya. "Hitsugaya, why not tell us what you found."

"While I was searching for clues of that an unusual arrancar, I found these nine pluses, recently perished. When I scanned them, I noticed they had a very high level of reiatsu." Hitsugaya said. "One said it was possibly the last of their Illumina Power or something."

"Yes, I see. I can tell from their reiatsu that they do carry the legendary Illumina Zanpakuto." Gen. Yamamoto said. "It seems we have come into great fortune at a critical time."

"Uh, ok now I know I've only been dead for like two days, but can someone tell us what the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Silence you! How dare you speak that way to Gen. Yamamoto!" Mayuri replied.

"Mayuri, calm down. They're just children after all. Besides, I've seen them in action when they were alive. They were quite skilled for their age." Retsu replied.

"I guess an explanation and introduction is in order." Gen. Yamamoto said. "As you can see, we are the captains of the Gotei 13, the 13 protection squads of the Soul Society. I am Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Captain-Commander of the 13 squads. These are my captains; Soifon, captain of the 2nd Division; Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th Division; Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division captain; Sajin Komamura, captain of Division 7; Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the 8th Division; Kenpachi Zaraki, Division 11 captain; Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of 12th Division; and Jushiro Ukitake, captain of Division 13. You already know Hitsugaya, 10th Division Captain. Now how about you introduce yourselves?" Each captain nodded as they were acknowledged.

"Um ok." Kasumi said. "I'm Kasumi Uzumaki, this is my brother Naruto Uzumaki and my sister Haku Uzumaki. The ones with the white looking eyes are Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. The one with the black spiked hair is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. The big one here is Chouji Akemichi, the blonde one is Ino Yamanaka, and the one with the buns is Tenten Ishida (A/N: I really wish they'd say what Tenten's last name was!)"

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now to get down to business. You're probably wondering what the deal is with the Illumina Zanpakuto?" Gen. Yamamoto said.

"I guess so. We originally thought that our Illumina powers were created back in our world. We learned that they were originally concentrated chakra that gave the wielders control over certain elements." Kasumi said.

"Not entirely. You see, the things you call the Illumina Gems were originally ten zanpakuto created by the 12th division. These zanpakuto were designed to be the most powerful elemental zanpakuto known. Their purpose was to be used to destroy some of the most powerful hollows known. However, before we could use the zanpakuto, they were sealed into crystals and had been taken from the Soul Society to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands."

"You see, normally when a zanpakuto is given to a shinigami, it's a normal forged blade. The shinigami's own reiatsu is channeled into the blade, and the two begin to bond. The elemental type of the blade is determined by the alignment of one's reiatsu, so no one knows what type of element they possess." Retsu added.

"These zanpakuto however, were designed to merge with our best shinigami and their own zanpakuto, creating the most powerful zanpakuto for each element. However due to Aizen's treachery, we had to hide the zanpakuto for safety." Gen. Yamamoto said.

"Aizen? Who's that?" Hinata asked.

"Sousuke Aizen…former captain of the 5th Division. He along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, former 3rd and 9th Division captains caused massive chaos as Aizen was took the Hougyoku. From what we know he has plans of creating a massive army to attack the Soul Society." Byakuya said. "We have held off his attacks for over 200 years, but it seems now, we may have an advantage."

"So…we're going to become shinigami?" Naruto asked.

"To be blunt, yes." Gen. Yamamoto said. "It seems that the Illumina Zanpakuto have been sealed inside all of you so we'll work on unsealing them after you become shinigami."

"One question, where is the tenth person?" Komamura asked.

"You must mean the holder of the Shadow Gem or Zanpakuto or something." Ino said.

"It was probably destroyed when I finished off Orochimaru." Kasumi said.

"I see. No bother then." Gen. Yamamoto said.

"Sasuke…is it just me or did being dead just get a whole lot better!" Naruto said.

"It got way better!" Sasuke replied.

"I can see you're excited." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh you've never seen these two in action." Kasumi said.

"Hmm they seem quite strong. I'll enjoy fighting them." Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi! Don't get hasty now. They haven't even been to the academy!" Retsu replied.

"Hey is it just me, or does Captain Retsu seem just like Oka-san?" Haku asked.

"Actually, she's the maternal figure of all the captains and vice-captains. If you ever get hurt, she'll be the one to take care of you." Gen. Yamamoto said. "If there's nothing left, let's get these nine enrolled in the academy. We'll have you checked out to see if we can unseal the zanpakuto from you."

"This really feels like déjà vu." Kasumi said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I'm starting a new life in a new land all over again." Kasumi replied. "Just like when I woke up in Konoha."

"Except this time, you aren't alone." Hinata said.

* * *

The nine former shinobi were taken to the academy, where they would learn everything they need to become shinigami. It was quite similar to ninja academy since swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat were similar to taijutsu and kido training was like ninjutsu. The group stayed together bonding even closer than they did before they all died. Even Ino and Chouji fell in love with each other. Tenten, on the other hand, didn't worry too much about that. But she didn't know she'd find someone after she graduated. The 6 years seemed to fly by as the team learned everything they could. Naruto and Sasuke didn't show that they were superior in any particular field, but they had a good grasp over all subjects of shinigami training. Tenten seemed to take to swordsmanship like a fish to water, due to her former ninja training. Chouji was also good with his sword skills, but not as much as Tenten was. Ino had excelled in kido and was in line to be the top graduate in the kido field. Hinata and Haku easily showed that hey had a knack for healing, and had a high grasp on kido as well. Neji excelled in hand to hand combat, while Kasumi showed skill in all degrees, especially tactics. Time had even done each of them well physically. The girls had blossomed into beautiful young women, while the boys had grown much taller and become more muscular as well. Chouji had the biggest change as he was now much more muscular than before. Graduation soon came and the nine had all graduated and become full shinigami. They were called to Gen. Yamamoto's office after the ceremonies had concluded.

"Hey Naruto, doesn't this remind you of the academy back at home?" Kasumi asked.

"It does, but this time I didn't fail." Naruto said.

"If you had failed, then I would have kicked your butt!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah of course you would have." Naruto replied.

"So, what do you think Gen. Yamamoto wants with us?" Haku asked.

"We're probably going to get our zanpakuto unsealed. Then we can finally use them." Hinata said.

"Oh man, I'm so ready to go cleave some hollows!" Naruto said.

"You're not the only one!" Tenten replied.

The nine friends entered Gen. Yamamoto's office where the 10 captains were waiting for them. There were also 3 vice captains as well, most likely representing the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Divisions.

"Ahh welcome, welcome." Gen, Yamamoto said. "Congratulations on graduating the academy."

"Thank you Gen. Yamamoto for the opportunity." Kasumi said.

"You've all grown into fine shinigami." Gen. Yamamoto said. "Now we can proceed."

"What do we need to do now, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since we removed the sealed zanpakuto from each of you, we've had enough time to restore them to blade form." Gen. Yamamoto said, removing a cloth covering a table. On the table were nine zanpakuto, each with a colored hilt. The team all knew which color matched the one they used to have before so it was easy to pick out the right ones. "Now that you have your zanpakuto, you will be placed in one of the 13 Divisions for your initial training. With training, we hope that you will be able to unlock your Shikai and eventually your Bankai." Gen. Yamamoto said.

"But I thought only captain level shinigami could use Bankai?" Ino asked.

"That is normally the case, but you see, we have watched the nine of you in your shinigami studies. Each of you holds great potential by even being able to wield these legendary blades. Therefore we believe that you will all one day be able to use Bankai." Retsu replied.

"For now you will train with one of the 13 divisions. When all of you have unlocked the Shikai of your zanpakuto, you will be placed in a special 14th Division. At that time you will still be under the leadership of one of the 13 captains until one of you achieves Bankai." Gen. Yamamoto replied.

"Sir, when that happens, we already know who we want to be our captain." Chouji said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for this person, we wouldn't be where we are today." Haku said.

"So who did you have in mind?" Gen. Yamamoto asked.

"We want Kasumi, our former leader, to take over. She was the one that brought us together, and the one that made us stronger as a team. It's only fitting that she be the one up for captain." Ino said.

"I see. Well Kasumi, do you accept that position?" Gen. Yamamoto said.

"I only tried to do the best I could for everyone, and it seems this is what they want." Kasumi said. "But I'll only do it on one condition."

"What would that be?" Byakuya asked.

"That Naruto is my vice-captain." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, you want me? But why?" Naruto asked.

"Because…you have always been there for me Naruto. You're the most loyal person I know, and there's no one else I would want to be my vice captain." Kasumi said.

"Then I'll do it." Naruto replied.

"Very well. When the future 14th division is formed, it will be led by Captain Kasumi Uzumaki, and Vice-captain Naruto Uzumaki." Gen. Yamamoto said. "Now as for your teams. Retsu, I believe you have decided on two of these new shinigami?"

"Yes Gen. Yamamoto." Retsu said. "Hinata Hyuuga and Haku Uzumaki will join 4th Division. They show excellent skill in healing, and will only grow stronger in my division."

"The 11th division has also made a choice. We shall take Chouji Akemichi and Tenten Ishida." Kenpachi said. "I can always use good shinigami who love to fight with the blade."

"Very well. Now I believe that 5th Division has made a choice?" Gen. Yamamoto said.

"I have chosen to take in Kasumi Uzumaki," said Momo Hinamori, Vice-captain of 5th division.

"7th division has also chosen. We would like to welcome Ino Yamanaka to our division." Komamura said.

"As for Naruto and Sasuke, I would like them in my division." Hitsugaya said. "I like their style, and they work well as a team."

"Very well then, last up shall be Neji Hyuuga. I think we shall place him in…" Gen. Yamamoto said.

"He'll be in my division." Soifon said.

"Wait a minute, did she just say something?" Kyoraku said.

"He excels in hand to hand combat. My division will only improve is combat greatly." Soifon replied.

"Very well. You now have your zanpakuto and your new division assignments." Gen. Yamamoto said. "I look forward to seeing great things from you. Dismissed."

With those words, the nine friends parted ways, ready to start in their new divisions. They knew their separation wouldn't be long, as they would eventually be reunited. However another person had other plans of his own to pursue.

* * *

"So it seems that we've found a Vasto Lorde." Aizen said. "Tousen, please go retrieve him for me. He is still quite weak from his long hibernation and still needs many years before he will be at full strength."

"Very well Aizen-sama." Tousen replied.

"Hmm, hiding under the name of Orochimaru. That's one thing I never would have expected of a Vasto Lorde." Aizen said to himself.

* * *

And there you have it! The first chapter in my Naruto/Bleach crossover! I feel like I'm going to have fun with this as much as I am with my other story. I'm already asking for some reader help as well. I need to come up with names for each of the team's zanpakuto. I thought about using the names of the four Saint Beasts( Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu) for Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Chouji's, but now I don't know if I want to do that. Please send me ideas on this!!! But all in all I hope you like my second work on the site, and hope this also draws in many new readers to my first story as well. 


	2. Everyday life as a Shinigami

Naruto: Holy freakin cow! We're shinigami!

Sasuke: This is nice...I like it.

Kasumi: How about who we got as captains and vice-captains! I love Momo-chan!

Tenten: That's nothing! I get to be with the cutest shinigami in the story! Yachiru-chan is the best!

Hinata and Haku: We love Captain Retsu!!!!!

Ino: I think Captain Komamura is like a big stuffed animal...so kawaii!!!

Chouji: I was made for 11th Division!

Neji:...

Neokenshin: Hey, why's Neji so quiet?

Naruto: I think Soifon already started to wear off on him.

Haku: Or maybe it's the other way around!

Neji: Whatever.

Neokenshin: Well it seems that this will be a good spinoff. I think a lot of people will like it.

Kasumi: We all do!

Neokenshin: Well then let's continue with the story. But first I have to give a big shout of thanks to one of my loyal readers...RasenganFin, if it wasn't for you're idea of a "Fanfic within a Fanfic" I never would have come up with this idea. Thanks a ton man! For that, I have something special planned to thank you.

Naruto: Ok ok, just so everyone knows, Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto and Bleach, but he does own Kasumi and the Illumina Concept.

* * *

Chapter 2: Everyday life as a shinigami.

"Well ladies, I'd like to welcome you to your new home for the time being." Retsu said to Hinata and Haku. "I think you'll be very happy here in 4th division." The three entered the building and noticed it was a lot like a hospital.

"This looks like the hospital back in Konoha." Haku said.

"Well, being healing specialist, this is more fitting wouldn't you say?" Retsu said.

"So normally 4th Division is the support team? Do you ever do any fighting?" Hinata asked.

"We don't specialize in combat, per se. Usually 4th Division is picked on as being the weakest Division because of what we do." Retsu said. "We really get picked on the most from 11th Division, since they're pure combat specialists."

"If they only knew that a good support allows combat to go as long as possible." Haku said.

"I like the way you think. Plus I have a feeling that with you two, 11th Division will think twice before saying 4th Division is weak. From what I remember after reading your backgrounds, you were both very accomplished shinobi." Retsu replied.

"Well, we weren't really that good. We were only genin before we died." Haku said.

"Haku, one's power isn't measured by how much they have, but how they can use it." Retsu said. "Besides having two combat medical shinigami will be very good on the field. The two of you can help give so much to our division."

"It's too bad we don't have our bloodlines anymore." Haku said. "Then we'd really have an edge."

"Oh yes, I remember that. Haku, you had control over water and ice, while Hinata had the Byakugan, or all seeing eye." Retsu said.

"You must know a lot about us." Hinata said.

"I like to read up on all of the members in my Division. It gives a warmer atmosphere when you know about your family." Retsu said. "That's how we bond so close."

"You know, I think Kasumi talked just like that when I first met her." Hinata said.

"Well, she is your sister, right?" Retsu said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Hinata replied.

"Come on, let's introduce you to everyone and get you settled into your room." Retsu said. She led Hinata and Haku through the busy rooms of the 4th Division to her office. Her Vice-captain was finishing some paperwork, so she was able to meet the new members.

"Hinata, Haku, I'd like you to meet my Vice-captain, Isane Kotetsu." Retsu said. "Isane, please meet the two newest members of 4th Division, Hinata Hyuuga and Haku Uzumaki."

"Hi welcome to 4th Division." Isane said. "You will really like it here. Captain Retsu is one of the best captains to be under."

"Isane, no need for flattery." Retsu said.

"See, she's modest too!" Isane said.

"Hinata, I think we're really going to like it here." Haku said.

"Too bad Naruto-kun and Neji-kun couldn't be here." Hinata said.

"I take it those are your best friends?" Isane said.

"More like boyfriends." Retsu said, causing Hinata and Haku to blush. "Don't worry, we may work hard here, but we also take time out to relax and rest. Isane could you get their schedules ready, then show them to their room?"

"Right away Captain Retsu." Isane said.

"Take care girls. I look forward to seeing good things from you." Retsu said

"Thank you Captain Retsu, we won't let you down." Hinata replied.

"Ok, let me see here." Isane said, looking through some files. "Here we go. There's an empty room on the third floor. Room 341…hey you guys get to stay on my floor!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Haku asked.

"It depends on what night it is." Isane said. "Tonight we have shinigami pillow dueling."

"Sounds like fun." Hinata said.

"It's a blast." Isane replied. She found two more documents containing the schedules for the girls, and proceeded to lead them out of the office.

"So we get two days off a week, and we get paid monthly." Haku said.

"Yes. After your first 5 years, you get a one week vacation, and every 10 years after you can earn an extra week up to 4 weeks paid vacation." Isane said.

"So how long have you been in 4th Division?" Hinata asked.

"This will be my 450th year." Isane replied.

"450!!! But you look like you're our age!" Haku asked.

"Oh, that. You didn't know that you could use your reiatsu to change your age?" Isane said. "That's why Captain Hitsugaya looks so young. And you've obviously never seen Yachiru-chan!"

"Who's that?" Hinata asked.

"She's the Vice-captain of 11th Division. Right now she holds the title of "Cutest Shinigami" based on the rankings from the Shinigami Women's Association." Isane replied. "Trust me, you'll understand why when you meet her."

"Nice. We'll have to try that." Hinata said, before someone crashed into her.

"Oh, forgive me! I'm so sorry!" said the young shinigami.

"Hanataro, you have to watch where you're going." Isane said, helping Hanataro up.

"Vice-captain! I'm sorry! I was trying to get these papers to Captain Retsu and I wasn't looking." Hanataro said. He then noticed Hinata was still on the ground, so he helped her up. "I'm really sorry miss, I didn't mean to run in to you like that."

"It's ok. You're not hurt are you?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm usually this clumsy." Hanataro said. "By the way, my name is Hanataro Yamada. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. This is my sister Haku Uzumaki. We just joined 4th Division today." Hinata replied. She slowly noticed Hanataro was blushing when he looked at her.

"Really! That's great! You'll like being here." Hanataro said, growing more red faced.

"Hanataro, are you blushing?" Isane said.

"Well, I…um…well" Hanataro stuttered. Hinata just laughed.

"It's ok. I was the same way before I met my sister Kasumi." Hinata replied. "I hope we get to work together Hanataro."

"Me too." Hanataro said, before remembering what time it was. "Sorry, I gotta go. Nice meeting you two!" With that he ran off in search of Captain Retsu.

"He's kind of a nobody isn't he?" Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately yeah. He's got a big heart though." Isane said.

"And I think he might have though Hinata was cute too!" Haku said. "Looks like she might have a secret admirer!"

"Haku-chan! I have a boyfriend, remember!" Hinata said. "But I see a lot of potential in him. With a little time…and a little help from Kasumi, I bet we can make him well known."

"Captain Retsu was right. You two will fit in perfectly here." Isane said. With that, she led them to their room and helped them get moved in. Isane had finished up her work for the day, so she took the girls around and showed them the common areas of the Seireitei.

* * *

"You know, I haven't seen too many female shinigami around." Kasumi asked.

"Well, most of them are in the 12th Division or the 4th Division. A lot of them go in for research or healing." Momo replied.

"So what does the 5th Division do?" Kasumi asked.

"We're mostly into reconnaissance. Normally we work with the 10th Division for various missions where we need to gather lots of information. We usually plan the strategies, while 10th Division focuses on the stealth needed to accomplish the mission." Momo said.

"Really! That means I get to work with Naruto and Sasuke!" Kasumi said.

"I take it those two mean a lot to you?" Momo said.

"Well, Naruto's been with me forever. He's been the best brother I could ever have." Kasumi said. "And Sasuke, well, he's just…"

"I take it he's your childhood love." Momo said.

"Yeah, he is." Kasumi said. "What about you Vice-Captain Hinamori?"

"Please, call me Momo." Momo said. "I guess you could say I like Shiro-chan."

"Shiro-chan…you mean Captain Hitsugaya!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we grew up together in the Rukongai district before we became shinigami." Momo said. "He's been my best friend and he even risked his life for me during Captain Aizen's betrayal."

"Speaking of him, how did you take it?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, Captain Aizen was someone I greatly admired, because he knew so much about everything." Momo said. "When I became his Vice-captain, I was so happy because I knew I had made him proud."

"Why would he betray everyone like he did?" Kasumi asked.

"He had reached the limits of his power. Captain Aizen excelled in all forms of shinigami combat, and wanted to become stronger." Momo said. "That's what caused him to turn on everyone…and nearly kill me."

"Momo, I'm so sorry!" Kasumi said.

"It's ok Kasumi. I realized that I relied on him way too much after I became a Vice-Captain." Momo said. "After that incident I realized that I couldn't always rely on someone for help. I have to be able to stand on my own feet."

"Momo, standing on your own feet is good, but it never hurts to have a friend there for you when you need them." Kasumi said.

"You know, I bet all the other captains are hating me for choosing you. Well except for Captain Retsu." Momo said.

"You know, I'm wondering about something. When Aizen left, you took over as Captain, right?" Kasumi said.

"Kind of. You see, I fill in and take over the tasks at hand that a Captain would do. However I haven't been promoted to Captain rank yet because I can't perform Tobiume's Bankai." Momo said.

"Tobiume, that's your zanpakuto." Kasumi asked.

"It is." Momo said. "But I'm trying as hard as I can to perform Bankai, but it's just been so difficult."

"How long have you been at it?" Kasumi said.

"About 5 years." Momo said.

"That long!" Kasumi said. "Looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me if I'm going to become the future captain of the 14th Division."

"That's another reason why I chose you." Momo said. "I'm going to help you in every way I can to make sure you become the best captain you can be."

"Only if I can help you do the same." Kasumi replied.

"Then it looks like we have a lot of work to do." Momo said. "And now the Vice-captain's room can be taken."

"But isn't that your room?" Kasumi said.

"Ever since Captain Aizen left, I moved into his old room. So my room is vacant, and you can move in."

"Sounds like a plan." Kasumi said.

* * *

"So I take it you like combat Captain Zaraki?" Tenten asked.

"That I do. It's been a while since I've seen two shinigami with sword skills as your own." Kenpachi said.

"You've obviously never saw Tenten as a kid!" Chouji said. "The girl could hit 100 targets dead on in a row!"

"Oh really?" Kenpachi said, pulling a small knife from his pocket. "Ok then, see that poster on the wall over there? Hit it with this."

"You're kidding, right?" Tenten said.

"Not in the least." Kenpachi said, tossing the knife to Tenten. The instant she caught it, she did a slight spin and threw the knife, hitting the poster dead center."

"Told ya she was good." Chouji said.

"That you did." Kenpachi said. "Come on you two, time to meet the rest of the grunts."

Kenpachi led Chouji and Tenten into the 11th Division where everyone was in the common area. It seemed like they were having a party or something.

"Whoa, is it always like this?" Chouji said.

"Of course. They're all busy anyway, 'cept for Yumichika over there doing paperwork." Kenpachi said.

"Wait…you call having fun being busy, and doing paperwork as doing nothing?" Tenten said.

"Why not. Work can get done at any time, but fun comes first." Kenpachi said. "Now to shut these guys up for a bit. HEY YOU FREAKS LISTEN UP!" With that the entire division turned to see their captain. All you could hear was cheering to show the level of respect they had for Kenpachi.

"Took ya long enough to get back." Ikkaku replied.

"I had to go get some new recruits, Ikkaku." Kenpachi said. "Listen up, we got fresh meat here! Chouji and Tenten, straight out of the academy."

"So you got us a meat tank and a…girl???" Ikkaku said, before he got bit in the head by a young shinigami with pink hair. "Yaa! Vice-captain Yachiru!"

"Hey baldy, what was that about a girl?" Yachiru said, jumping onto Kenpachi's back. "So Ken-chan, these are the new members?"

"Absolutely Yachiru. Trust me, I've seen them fight, and they'll fit in just fine here." Kenpachi said.

"Good. Chub-chub can go with Pachinko-head here, and Ten-chan stays with me." Yachiru said.

"Good idea Yachiru. Alright guys, make 'em feel at home." Kenpachi said. Ikkaku took Chouji and introduced him to the rest of the guys while Yachiru took Tenten back to her room.

"Yeesh, they're all a bunch of goofs." Yachiru said. "Well, least we got another girl in here."

"Another? You mean you're the only girl in 11th Division?" Tenten asked.

"You bet. And I'm the Vice-captain too." Yachiru said.

"No kidding!" Tenten said. "Well you rock then!"

"Don't mention it. Besides, I may have this cute demeanor all the time, but hanging around all these guys gets kinda lonely. That's why you're gonna move in with me." Yachiru said.

"But is it fair that I live with the Vice-captain?" Tenten said.

"Would you rather be stuck taking baths with all those guys?" Yachiru said. "At least here you have a private bathroom."

"You make a very good point Vice-captain." Tenten said.

"Ten-chan, one more thing. As your Vice-captain, I order you NEVER to call me that again! It really makes me unhappy." Yachiru said. "And Ken-chan doesn't like it when I'm unhappy!"

"Well, what should I call you?" Tenten said.

"Make something up?" Yachiru said.

"How about…Chiru-chan?" Tenten said.

"Chiru-chan? Ok that works." Yachiru said. "Oh and one more thing, you're now an official member of the Shinigami Women's Association."

"Sure thing Chiru-chan…I guess." Tenten said, her eye slightly twitching.

As for Chouji, everyone had already gotten him into an 11th Division tradition…the new recruit eating contest. Normally they would have the new guy eat as much ramen as he could to see how he would stack up to the rest of the squad. Currently no one had beaten the reigning champion Kenpachi, who held it at 75 bowls of ramen, but the way Chouji was going…he'd beat that record in a heartbeat. He even got a new nickname just from being there for 10 minutes!

"Keep going Meat Tank!" said one of the other shinigami.

"Captain Zaraki, where did you find this guy! He's a freaking animal!" Ikkaku said, watching Chouji take down another bowl of ramen. "He's only been here for 10 minutes and he's already taken down 50 bowls!"

"That's what I'm talking about! He's got a bottomless stomach and I bet he can take out 50 hollows just to eat again!" Kenpachi said.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna bring more food!!!" Chouji screamed.

"Yumichika, get this guy more food!" Kenpachi said.

"Right away Captain!" Yumichika said.

"11th Division for life!" Chouji screamed, enjoying his new home.

"You got that right! HOO RAH!" everyone else screamed.

* * *

"Captain Komamura, can I ask you a question?" Ino asked.

"What is it, Ino?" Komamura replied.

"Why do you have that bamboo helmet on?" Ino asked. "I mean are you hiding something?" She then noticed he looked fairly nervous at her question.

"That's nothing you should be concerned with." Komamura said.

"Oh really?" Ino replied. "Come on, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Why is it that you wish to know so badly?" Komamura replied.

"Trust me, I was the most superficial girl in Konoha. My looks were everything!" Ino said. "I did everything I could to try to impress Sasuke Uchiha, and it still didn't work! But eventually I learned something."

"What would that be?" Komamura replied.

"I learned that true beauty is found on the inside, not the outside." Ino said. "I learned that the hard way after being rejected countless times. So now will you tell me what's under that helmet?"

"You have quite an eye for things Ino." Komamura said. "Very well, I will show you." Komamura removed his helmet to reveal he definitely wasn't human.

"That's it?" Ino said. "You had me thinking you looked like some weird freaky looking demon thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Komamura said.

"My best friends are Kitsune Hanyou. Plus I've seen a guy turn into some freaky demonic brute thing with orange skin. That and Orochimaru was bad enough! That snake freak was the worst!" Ino replied.

"So it doesn't bother you that I am not a human?" Komamura asked.

"You kidding? Actually, I think you're kinda cute. You're like a big fluffy stuffed animal." Ino said with a smile. That one easily threw off Komamura.

"Uhh, well, thank you for your compliments." Komamura said, slightly blushing. "I had removed this helmet before, but after the betrayal I suffered, I wore it once again to hide my shame."

"Who betrayed you?" Ino asked.

"It was one of the former captains, Kaname Tousen." Komamura said. "I learned of it when Aizen caused the Soul Society to go into chaos. He was one of the first people I became friends with."

"But why would he betray you?" Ino asked.

"He said it was his way of justice. To this day I still refuse to believe him." Komamura said.

"What would you do if you ever met him again? Would you kill him if you had to?" Ino asked.

"That question runs through my mind day and night." Komamura said. "A part of me wants revenge, but a part also wants to see him repent for his actions and return to the Gotei 13."

"Well I think that you should keep the helmet off and always try stay positive. That's what me and my friends did when Sasuke turned on us." Ino said.

"So you felt the sting of betrayal as well." Komamura said.

"We all did. Though it wasn't Sasuke's own doing that caused him to turn against us." Ino said. "If Orochimaru never put that cursed seal on him, then he never would have turned. But the fight against Sasuke wasn't easy."

"Interesting. Please continue." Komamura said.

"You see, Orochimaru's seal drove Sasuke to try and gain more power. It really messed with his head, and nearly caused him to kill all of us. If it wasn't for Naruto and Kasumi, then we would have been worse off." Ino replied. "But even though we knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault, we still believed that he would return to us."

"You're positive thinking is quite remarkable. I commend you on that." Komamura said. "I have a feeling you and I can learn much together."

"I'll probably be the one doing most of the learning." Ino said.

"Not really. Sometimes even an old dog can learn a new trick." Komamura said.

* * *

As for Neji and his new captain Soifon…they pretty much walked back to the 2nd Division building in silence, though Neji did hear her say one thing.

"I expect good things from you, Hyuuga. Strangely enough…you remind me of someone. But I will see if that expectation is true." Soifon said.

"Of course Captain Soifon, you will get nothing but the best from me." Neji replied.

"Good." Soifon replied.

* * *

"Look at this, we're dead and we still rock as a team Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Yeah and who would have though we'd end up in this Division!" Sasuke said.

"Let's just say I kept an eye on all of you while you were in the Academy." Hitsugaya said. "From what I learned about you two, you were the best in team fighting when you were alive."

"Oh you shoulda seen some of the stuff we did together." Naruto said. "Our Rasengan/Chidori combo was evil! And what about our Vortex Flare Illumina Combo!"

"Nice. Then I'm sure you guys will fit in just fine here." Hitsugaya said. "One question though, do you two ever wish you still had your abilities that you had when you were still alive?"

"I know Sasuke does." Naruto said.

"What's that supposed to mean? What about you, dobe!" Sasuke replied.

"Ok I take that as a yes. Now tell me, what kind of skills did you two have?" Hitsugaya said.

"Well, as for our normal ninja skills, those consisted of clones, replacement techniques, transformations. Those were the basics." Naruto said. "But for custom skills, I had my family jutsu, the Rasengan."

"As for me, I had a jutsu called Chidori, and my bloodline limit, the Sharingan." Sasuke said.

"Bloodline limit? Ok, now what exactly is that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, certain clans have specific abilities that only members of their family can use. Hinata and Neji's family had an ability called the Byakugan, which enhanced their vision immensely. Haku had an ability that gave her complete control over ice. Ino's family specialized in mental manipulation. Chouji's family had the ability to increase their body size." Sasuke said. "As for me, my Sharingan allowed me to easily copy certain techniques used by my opponents, and it gave me the ability to create powerful illusions."

"Seems like advanced level kido to me." Hitsugaya said.

"You could say that. You know, now that I think of it…shinigami skills are just like ninja skills." Naruto said. "Kido is like ninjutsu, and shunpo and hand to hand are like taijutsu."

"Heh too bad there's nothing like genjutsu. A good illusion always comes in handy." Sasuke said.

"Actually it depends on your zanpakuto." Hitsugaya said. "I can tell you I know from experience."

"There's a zanpakuto that creates illusions?" Naruto said.

"Actually I only know of one. Kyoka Suigetsu…Sousuke Aizen's zanpakuto." Hitsugaya said.

"No way!" Naruto replied.

"I'm serious. Though it didn't create illusions. It simply placed whoever saw it in a state of complete hypnosis. Every single sense would be altered to his will. He could make a swamp look like a field of flowers, and you'd never know the difference until he released the hypnosis." Hitsugaya replied. "That's how he was easily able to place the entire Soul Society into chaos."

"Why would he even go so far to do that?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, even you should know this one." Sasuke said. "He's just like Orochimaru…he has a lust for power."

"Sasuke's right. Aizen pushed himself to learn everything a shinigami can, and once he reached his limit, he couldn't go any further." Hitsugaya said. "His lust to become stronger pushed him to find ways of increasing his power…and he found it."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"He couldn't get stronger though shinigami power, so he decided on the next best thing…hollow powers." Hitsugaya said. "Only there was one problem. It's impossible for hollow power and shinigami power to mix…or so we thought."

"What did he do?" Naruto asked.

"He found the one thing that could pursue his dream…the Hougyoku (Orb of Distortion)." Hitsugaya replied. "With it he could dissolve the barrier between shinigami and hollow and access the powers of both. It's also how he was able to create so many arrancar."

"Heh well it's a good thing he never met Orochimaru. If those two came in contact, there's no telling how bad things could get." Naruto said.

"Yeah you said it. We'd be in for the fight of our dead lives if that happened." Sasuke said.

"That may be true, but from what I can tell, we've got nine of the best shinigami for the job now. Aizen won't know what he's in for once you all achieve Bankai." Hitsugaya said. "Well enough about all this talk. Let's get you two settled in."

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo…

"So how is our new arrancar coming, Aizen-sama?" Ichimaru asked.

"Quite nicely. Being sealed in that human for so long weakened him greatly, but in time he will be back up to top form." Aizen said. "What's even better is the fact that he already has a zanpakuto…namely one of the ten legendary Illumina Zanpakuto."

"So you mean we have a Vasto Lorde class arrancar…with a legendary zanpakuto!" Ichimaru replied.

"That we do. Once he has healed and has had time to master his zanpakuto…we shall finally strike and destroy the Soul Society once and for all." Aizen replied. "For now, I need you prepare a team of arrancar."

"For what Aizen-sama?" Ichimaru asked.

"I need them to find out what happened to the other nine Illumina Zanpakuto. But do not send them out for another 20 years." Aizen replied.

"Why wait that long?" Ichimaru asked.

"That will give whoever possesses the zanpakuto time to unlock their Shikai, and if we're lucky…even their Bankai. That will make finding them even easier.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Ichimaru said, leaving the room.

"Now now…why don't we take time to get to know each other…Orochimaru." Aizen said.

* * *

And pretty much the team begins their every day life as shinigami. The next chapter will shoot some years forward, giving everyone time to learn their Shikai. Also thanks to an idea from Dragon Man 180, I have though of having the a few of the shinigami on a normal mission finding a child that is just about to go hollow. In an attempt to stop the transformation, they perform the konso, but it seems that even after being sent to the Soul Society, the child still goes under a hollow transformation. But it one strange twist...and due to a combined effect from the nine zanpakuto...the soul society gets their own Vizard/Arrancar. I will probably implement that in a later chapter.

As for the zanpakuto, I have them all for the nine Illumina Shinigami...however...I have decided that I will let RasenganFin come up with the name for any one of the nine that he wants, to thank him for the idea of this story. So have at it man...it's all yours, whoever you choose will get their zanpakuto renamed to whatever you want. both for their Shikai and Bankai forms.


	3. Memories with a Hollow Twist

NeoKenshin: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter. As you know Naruto and Bleach arent' owned by me, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180.

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories with a hollow twist.

Dear Diary…

What can I say? It's been 60 years since Team Illumina became full-fledged shinigami. Since then, the nine of us had gone on to all unlock our Shikai, with some of us even coming close to unlocking our Bankai…well Naruto at least. In that time, the Gotei 13 had now become the Gotei 14, with the addition of the Illumina Division. Also many of our family and friends have passed on as well, and had now joined us in the Soul Society, some even going on to become shinigami as well. As for the others, they were able to reside in a nice corner of the 1st District in the Rukongai, thanks to us. So far the ones who had come to Soul Society were Kin and her sister Tayuya, who had been finally freed of Orochimaru's seal, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, all of our teams' Jounin instructors (even Gai), Ino's parents, Chouji's parents, Tenten's parents, Hiashi-sama and Hizashi-sama (Hanabi was still alive because we found out that after all of us died, she soon took a blood oath with Akemi-chan and became a Kitsune), Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, and unfortunately…Oka-san. I had found out that she had sacrificed herself to prevent her capture to the group known as Akatsuki. They had tried to capture all the Nine Sacred Beasts for their own personal goals, and that's how five of the Sacred Beasts were killed, including Gaara, who had Shukaku sealed inside him. But Oka-san wasn't down, in fact she was happy that she could give her life to protect so many. Plus she was surprised to see how much all of us had grown! We told her it was just from not lowering our reiatsu. That's when she surprised us even more…being the most powerful of the Sacred Beasts; she knew everything about kido and reiatsu. She could even use the 99th binding and destruction kido at full power without even doing the full chant! Not only that, but since she was now one of us, per se…she even used her reiatsu to change her age to back when she was about 18! I gotta say…she was beautiful fully grown, but as a teenager…well, that day Momo-chan and I had to drag Hitsugaya-kun back to the 10th Division building after he passed out from seeing her. What was worse was when I said that was my mother! He blacked out soon after.

As for everyone becoming shinigami, it proved quite interesting; especially considering that team Illumina was now considered higher rank than everyone else. Luckily, General Yamamoto saw it fit to assign all of the ones who became shinigami to the 14th Division, though he thought it best if Oka-san and Tsunade-sama stayed with the 4th Division due to their superior healing abilities. But since he knew that Oka-san had a close tie with us, he also assigned her the duty of being an advisor to the 14th Division…basically our mother figure…as a teenager. That made Retsu-san a little jealous, but she knew that she couldn't compete with the real thing. Now if we just didn't have to deal with the occasional arrancar every now and then.

This also meant that Konoha had changed like none other…with the deaths of nearly everyone, the only ones left were Otou-san, Akemi-nee-chan, and Hanabi-chan. After taking the ritual to extend his life with Oka-san, Otou-san was able to live much longer, though after the loss of his beloved, he never felt the same. As for Akemi, she had grown up and taken the place as the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. Not only was she now the most powerful of the Nine Sacred Beasts, but she even became a very powerful ninja…namely the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. The day she was named Hokage, she dedicated the honor to Naruto, saying it was always his dream. Naruto had caught wind of her inauguration ceremony, and was able to get a small assignment to Konoha for patrol that day. Seeing her in the Hokage robes nearly brought him to tears, but he knew that if he or the rest of his friends couldn't be there, then she was the one he would want to fill the position. As for the rest of the Illumina Knights…well Illumina Shinigami now… we all…

* * *

"Kasumi! Open up!" Haku screamed, as she banged on the door to the 14th Division Office.

"What!" Kasumi said, getting up from her desk. She went over and opened the door to see her sister standing before her. "Yeesh Haku-chan, what is it now?"

"Kasumi, come on, we gotta go! You know what day it is, don't you?" Haku replied. "Hey were you writing in your diary again?"

"Well duh! With all the paperwork I've had, this is the one chance I get to actually relax." Kasumi replied. "But I guess we should get ready to go. Just remember, you can't call me Kasumi when we're out with the rest of the Divisions."

"Oh come on Kasumi, every one of us knows how embarrassing it is when we call you Kasumi-chan in front of the rest of the captains." Haku replied. "And we know you secretly like it!"

"Don't remind me." Kasumi said, taking her haori off of its hook. She had been given a sleeveless haori, much like the ones Soifon and Hitsugaya wore, that now bore the 14th Division symbol on the back.

* * *

(Flashback)

"So the time has come where we now welcome the newest division of the Gotei 13…or Gotei 14 I should say." Gen. Yamamoto said. "Naruto Uzumaki, please come forward."

"Yes, Yamamoto-sama." Naruto said, walking towards the elder shinigami.

"I hope you will take this sash with honor as the new Vice-captain of the 14th Division." Gen. Yamamoto said, tying the sash around his right arm.

"Thank you! I will do my best sir!" Naruto said, with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, don't let that go to your head!" Sasuke said.

"That's Vice-captain Uzumaki, got it!" Naruto said, laughing.

"Quite humorous. Now, I believe that a new division needs a new captain. Kasumi, would you come forward?" Gen. Yamamoto said.

"Of course sir." Kasumi said, stepping forward.

"You have been chosen by your teammates to assume the position of Captain of the newly formed 14th Division. I hope you realize this will be a great responsibility that cannot be taken lightly." Gen. Yamamoto said.

"I do, and I'm ready to do what ever it takes to be the best I can for my division." Kasumi replied.

"An excellent attitude to have. Therefore it is with great honor that I now name you Captain Kasumi Uzumaki, head of the 14th Division of the Gotei 14!" Gen. Yamamoto said.

"That means you now get one of these!" Momo replied, holding up a white sleeveless haori. She had since become the new captain of 5th Division and was proud to give her former teammate her new haori.

"Wow, thanks!" Kasumi said, putting on her haori. "I'll definitely wear it with pride and honor."

"You look so cute Kasumi-chan!" screamed Hinata, Haku, Ino, and Tenten. That immediately had Kasumi blushing heavily.

"Oh man, why did they have to do it in front of all the captains! I wanted to look real dignified!" Kasumi thought.

"They're right Kasumi-chan…you do look cute!" Momo said. "But it's good that you're now a captain because now I'm not the newbie anymore!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kasumi asked.

"We have a long standing tradition." Byakuya said.

"That is correct. All new captains must follow the tradition." Hitsugaya said.

"You have to show you're tough enough to be a captain." Kenpachi said. "That means you gotta go through…The Gauntlet!"

"Uh, what is that?" Kasumi asked nervously.

"First you should take off your haori." Retsu replied. "Just to make sure it stays neat."

"Um ok." Kasumi said, following direction.

"I'll hold it for you over here." Retsu replied, taking Kasumi's new haori and hanging it on a coat hanger.

"Now Kasumi, as the new captain in the ranks, you must push through and endure one of the greatest things a captain can endure." Byakuya replied.

"What's that?" Kasumi asked.

"You have to get your haori…without getting doused with what's in these buckets!" Kenpachi replied, pulling a bucket from behind his back. All the other captains did the same, and Kasumi noticed…it wasn't water in those buckets.

"Uhh what's in those things!" Kasumi asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. It was something Mayuri cooked up in 12th Division." Hitsugaya replied.

"So you mean I have to…" Kasumi said, before she felt the first of the buckets poured on her.

"Yep. And right now you look a little slow." Kenpachi said, laughing as he poured the first bucket.

"Oh man, this stuff is so gross!!!!" Kasumi said. All of the captains began to bust out laughing…even Soifon!

"You too Soifon-san!" Kasumi said.

"This is a very special occasion. I love every moment of it." Soifon said, as she threw her bucket onto Kasumi. "Welcome to the captains club, Kasumi."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"It took me a week to get that stuff out of my hair!" Kasumi replied.

"But you have to admit, you looked so much better! You know it was a good idea for us to go back to our younger teen ages." Haku said. She and the rest of the Illumina team took Hitsugaya's advice and had learned to control their aging with their reiatsu. So now they looked all looked about 16 years old"

"Ok miss 5th seat. Come on. I guess we have to go meet our new team members." Kasumi said.

"Only reason why I didn't get third seat is because you played favorites to Sasuke." Haku replied.

"I did not!" Kasumi said, blushing. "That was Naruto's fault."

"No it was Naruto's fault that Hinata got 4th seat, and yours for Sasuke getting 3rd! You know that!" Haku said.

"Whatever!" Kasumi replied.

The two girls left Kasumi's office and met up with the rest of the 14th Division, which were really only the Illumina Nine, Kin, Tayuya, Temari and Gaara. All of the Jounin and adults decided to enjoy their eternity in peace away from the constant fighting, and Kankuro decided the same. Kin however felt that she should fight alongside the Illumina team since they were the ones who promised to help find her sister, before they all died. Tayuya felt the same, knowing there was so many that risked their lives for her own. As for Gaara, he and Naruto had become great friends after Naruto beat him during the Chuunin Prelims. Gaara soon realized that he didn't have to be a killing machine and that he would have a friend no matter where he was…in Naruto. And Temari…well she was just glad to be back with friends, and everyone knew that she'd help the Illumina Team.

"Man I still can't believe this is all we have in our division!" Sasuke said. "I mean come on, even 11th Division has way more people!"

"Dude that's because 11th Division is all about front line combat." Tenten said. "Why do you think they're the crazy ones!"

"Crazy…more like insane!" Naruto said. "I still don't see how you managed to live with Captain Kenpachi and Yachiru-san."

"Hey, I had fun with Chiru-chan." Tenten said.

"Yeah you might have had fun, but I think Neji had the most fun…eh Neji?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up Sasuke." Neji replied.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't like your farewell gift from Captain Soifon." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Neji-_kun_, why don't you remind us of what your gift was?" Haku said, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Just great!" Neji said.

* * *

(Flashback)

It had been sometime since Neji came to 2nd Division. Soifon had decided that she would personally supervise his training to help him become one of the best hand-to-hand shinigami ever. Unknown to everyone else, Neji had done more than impress Soifon with his fighting skills…strangely enough, she started taking a liking to him. Neji even discovered that Soifon would open up to him and talk after long training sessions, and she felt that she could confide in him anytime. The only thing she didn't like about Neji…was that he was taken by Haku. However she soon got the news that Neji would be moved into the new Division and she would have to say farewell to one of the best she ever had. The rest of the Illumina Team had come to meet up with him when Soifon was saying her goodbye.

"Neji, it pains me to see you moved from my division. You've surpassed every expectation I've had from the start." Soifon said.

"Thank you Captain Soifon. I said I would give you my best and I meant that." Neji replied.

"I know. That's why I have decided to give you this parting gift." Soifon said. She walked up to Neji, placing her palm on his cheek. She then moved her head closer to him, and whispered in his ear. "I want you to know…I think I've started falling in love with you Neji. But I understand that your heart belongs to Haku, and you are very faithful. I hope to someday find someone just like you. I'll miss you Neji-kun." With that she kissed him on the cheek as passionately as she could, and it happened to be right in front of everyone else…including Haku! Neji became extremely red faced after the kiss, and turned to see everyone surprised that it happened. Unfortunately Haku heard what Soifon whispered, and wasn't too happy that another girl liked Neji…even if she was a shinigami captain.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You heard what she said, remember! She just said she wishes she could find someone like me!" Neji replied.

"You're lucky still love you after all this time Neji. If you weren't dead, I probably would have killed you back then." Haku said.

"I know, I know!" Neji replied.

"Look at us. We've been dead for over 60 years, and we still act like we were alive." Naruto replied.

"Hard to believe that, huh Naruto?" Gaara said.

"Yeah, and it's definitely good that you're not a homicidal killer anymore." Naruto replied.

"You know that wasn't his fault, Naruto-kun." Temari said.

"I know. It's just good that we were able to make things right between our two villages. You guys were definitely some good allies." Naruto replied.

"We still are, you know." Temari said.

"And hey, don't forget about us!" Kin replied.

"Of course not." Kasumi said. "Both of you are family to us. Like we said…you helped us, we helped you."

"I just hate that we never got to formally meet when we were alive." Tayuya replied.

"Whatever! We're just as messed up now as we were then!" Ino said. "Except those five all had fox ears and tails."

"Yeah yeah, come on, let's go meet these new members." Kasumi said.

The 14th Division made their way to the Academy where all the other captains were there with their divisions. Kasumi went and got the list of her new members, and couldn't believe who she now had in her Division.

"So…Captain Uzumaki, who are our newest members?" Haku asked.

"You guys are NOT going to believe this." Kasumi said, showing everyone the list.

"You're right. We don't believe this!" Hinata said.

"You know they're gonna flip when they see who they're Division is." Naruto said.

"Hey look, here they come!" Hinata replied.

Just up ahead, the team saw some extremely familiar faces…namely the ones of Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Iruka, and Anko. Deciding not to let them know who they were, everyone turned their backs as they awaited their new members to approach.

"Um, excuse me, but I think we are to report to you for our assignments. We were told that the 14th Division was here." Sakura said.

"You're correct. This is the 14th Division." Kasumi said, using her reiatsu to slightly alter her voice. "But are you sure this is where you're to be assigned?"

"What! Look they said we're supposed to be in this Division!" Anko replied.

"Oh a feisty one. And she sounds like trouble too…Captain Uzumaki." Hinata said.

"Captain…" Kiba replied.

"Uzumaki?" Shikamaru said.

"I do agree 4th seat Uzumaki." Kasumi said. "I think we need to whip these rookies into shape." She and the rest of the Division turned around to greet their new members…and longtime friends.

"Kasumi-chan!" Sakura said, getting wide eyed. She then ran up and hugged Kasumi and tight as she could. "I don't believe it! We get to be with you guys!"

"You better believe it Sakura-chan! You don't know how much we've missed all of you." Kasumi replied. "But remember when we're out here, it's Captain Uzumaki."

"You're our captain!" Anko said.

"That's nothing. I'm your Vice-captain!" Naruto said.

"Well, well. I guess the torch has been passed, eh Vice-captain Uzumaki?" Iruka said.

"Some things will never change Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

"Are you still going to call me that?" Iruka asked.

"That's the only way we know you Iruka-sensei." Kasumi said. "And as captain, you will go by that title as long as you're in my division."

"Who am I to argue with a captain?" Iruka said.

"Well Naruto-kun, you really did good." Anko said.

"Heh, I did, didn't I?" Naruto said.

"Come on guys, let's go show you to your new home." Kasumi said. "Just know I am a strict captain, but I am a fair one. I expect each of you to pull your weight and work your hardest."

"That basically means we're just the same crazy people we were in Konoha." Naruto said. "We do work hard, but we have a blast."

"Even in death, the flames of youth continue to burn! I will try my hardest, and if I do not, I will run 1000 laps around the Seireitei." Lee said. He then saw Naruto walk up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Lee…do you know how long it's been since I heard that?" Naruto asked. "Man it is good to see you guys again."

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied.

"So still being the lazy type, huh?" Temari asked.

"Temari-chan! I uh…well…" Shikamaru said.

"You're in for the ride of your life Shikamaru." Ino said, hugging her former teammate. "It's going to be a long eternity."

"Well, the Konoha 15 is back and better than ever." Sakura said. "Now I wonder if there are some cute guys here?"

"Well, there's one, but you have to fight off a captain just to get to him." Haku said.

"Look, everyone knows she likes him, so are you even sure Sakura would have a chance?" Hinata asked.

"Who! Who likes who? Come on, tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I think we might have to swing by the 10th Division later Sakura. We'll introduce you to a friend of ours." Sasuke said.

"Hey wait, earlier Kasumi, I mean Captain Uzumaki said 4th seat Uzumaki…but it couldn't have been Haku that replied to her." Kiba asked. "What's the deal?"

"Isn't it obvious Kiba?" Naruto said. "Hinata's the 4th seat."

"But her last name is Hyuuga, not Uzumaki!" Kiba replied.

"Not necessarily Kiba." Hinata said, holding up her right hand. On her fourth finger was a gold ring. Naruto did the same. "I think these say enough don't they?"

"You mean you two finally got married!" Sakura asked. "AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE US!!!"

"Yeah, we celebrate our 40th anniversary this year." Naruto replied. "Besides, you guys were still alive."

"40 years!" Kiba replied. "But you guys look like you're only 15!"

"It's a little trick you'll learn with your reiatsu. Trust me, no one looks as old as you think they are." Haku said.

"Especially Yachiru-chan!" Kasumi added.

"What's so special about her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ok, the girl looks like she's about nine years old…but in reality she's at least 300 years old." Hinata replied.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Rookies." Sasuke said.

* * *

The new 14th Division headed back to their building, telling the new members about everything that had happened since they first became shinigami. What really got them was the story Haku told them.

"No way! You got to see him again!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty crazy too. I mean, I didn't think I ever would have seen him again." Haku replied. "Who knew a routine patrol through the Rukongai would have created a meeting like that."

(Flashback)

The 14th Division, the newest division of the Gotei 14. They consisted of the newly named Illumina Nine, the nine shinigami possessing the legendary Illumina Zanpakuto. They would be the Soul Society's secret weapon in the war against Aizen and the hollows. But they also had a secondary purpose…

"You have to be kidding me! We get stuck with these jobs!" Kasumi said to herself. She was looking over her paperwork and saw the assignments she had for her division. Since the 14th Division was considered a Special Forces type division, they didn't normally see battle unless it was critical. This meant that while they weren't on the battlefield…they had other duties…namely the cleanup duties that the other divisions didn't want. This ranged from helping 4th Division with cleanup of the Seireitei, to routine patrols of the living world to take on very low level hollows. It even meant that they were in charge of doing routine patrols of the Rukongai to keep the peace.

"I swear I hate being the new captain!" Kasumi screamed. Just then Haku passed by her office and heard her sister's frustration.

"Let me guess…more lousy assignments?" Haku asked, opening Kasumi's door.

"Yeah. This is so messed up! How can we be the ones to get stuck with the dorky assignments? It's like we're genin all over again, and we're getting stuck with a ton of D-rank missions." Kasumi replied.

"Just great. So what am I gonna get stuck with this time?" Haku asked.

"Well, seeing as how you're the only one here, I'm gonna let you choose." Kasumi said.

"Where's everyone else?" Haku asked.

"Hinata's over at the 4th Division helping Retsu-san, Sasuke and Naruto are on a hollow cleanup run, Ino is busy with a kido demonstration at the academy, Tenten and Chouji both had the day off, so they're over at the 11th Division actually having fun, and Neji…" Kasumi said.

"Captain Soifon asked him to train some more with her. I swear, what is she trying to do! I mean she knows he's my boyfriend!" Haku said.

"Haku-chan, she already told Neji that she knew he was off limits. She just trains with him because she thinks he's better than most people in her division, even her vice-captain can't stand up to Neji." Kasumi said. "She and I have talked personally, and she told me that she has absolutely NO intention of taking Neji from you. Basically she's just jealous that you got him first."

"So I'm not going to have to go down there and use my zanpakuto on her, am I?" Haku asked.

"No way. Besides, last I heard, she was helping Neji with your anniversary gift." Kasumi said. "Speaking of anniversaries, when are you two finally going to get married! I mean Naruto and Hinata already did, so what about you and Neji?"

"I could say the same for you and Sasuke." Haku replied.

"I told you, it's coming…someday." Kasumi replied, blushing heavily at the same time.

"Kasumi, we're not getting any older…literally." Haku said. "But enough about that, what assignments do you have?"

"Well, the same old stuff…chores with 4th Division, sweep of the living world to find pluses and hollows, or a patrol of the 65th District of the Rukongai." Kasumi replied. "Pretty much boring stuff."

"Well I guess I'll take the patrol duty." Haku said, taking the paper. "Doubt anything is going to happen there. I mean even though it's a lower district, it's not too bad."

"Try not to take too long. Remember we have dinner with Oka-san and Retsu-san tonight." Kasumi replied.

"Yeah, I know. Let me get my zanpakuto and I'll be on my way." Haku said.

Haku took her leave and went back to her room to get Hyorinkaisou, her zanpakuto. Once she was ready, she headed to the west gate of the Seireitei and made her way through the various districts to the 65th. It wasn't the brightest of the districts in the Rukongai, but it also wasn't the worst as well. It somewhat reminded her of what Kiri looked like before she left with Zabuza.

"Zabuza…you know I never found out if he came here after he died that day." Haku said to herself, as she walked through the streets. "I wonder what he'd say to me if he saw me now."

"He'd ask why you're talking to yourself," said a voice.

"Hey who said that?" Haku asked, noticing she stopped in front of a man sitting by a cart. He wore a large sakkat so his face was covered. "You didn't say that, did you?"

"And what if I did? It's not like you could kill me with a senbon to the neck like you did before," replied the man.

"Senbon to the…how do you know about that!" Haku asked, placing her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"I know many things about you…like how you always wore that pink yukata to try to act like a girl before we parted ways," said the man.

"Wait…you can't be…can you?" Haku asked.

"I take it you're surprised, Haku," said the man, lifting his sakkat to reveal his face. "It's been a very long time. And I see you've become a very beautiful girl."

"Zabuza-sama…it really is you!" Haku said, as tears began to swell in her eyes. "I…I can't believe it!" She dove into his arms and hugged him, finally assured that he was ok.

"I'm glad to see you too Haku." Zabuza replied.

"You don't know how much I've missed you! I mean, that day you died…it was just so…" Haku said.

"Hey, since when did you start crying?" Zabuza asked.

"Hey I'm a girl, so I can cry when I want to ok!" Haku said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kakashi did me well. Going to Konoha was exactly what you needed." Zabuza replied. "So what brings you here anyway?"

"I'm on patrol. But there's nothing major going on." Haku said.

"Then that means you have time to tell me all about your life. I take it you lived a long and wonderful life after we parted." Zabuza said.

"Not really…I died about three years after you did. It was during a battle with Orochimaru." Haku replied. "But those three years were the absolute best in my life. I made so many friends, I found a new family, became a Kitsune, and even got a boyfriend!"

"And you even became more like a girl as well." Zabuza said. "Now look at you, a shinigami."

"Yeah, actually I found out that what gave me my Ice Illumina Power was really my zanpakuto, Hyorinkaisou. I'm actually one of the nine Illumina Shinigami now." Haku said.

"I see, that must be a good honor." Zabuza said.

"Yeah. But you probably don't want to hear all about that." Haku replied.

"Actually, it would be nice to catch up. It has been forever since we've talked." Zabuza said.

"Well, nothing else exciting is gonna happen in this district…so why not." Haku said.

For the next two hours the two talked, telling each other of all they had been through. Haku never though she would meet the person she considered family for so long but was glad that she met back up with him.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So I was able to talk to Gen. Yamamoto and now Zabuza lives with Kakashi in the 1st District. So I can go see him whenever I want." Haku replied.

"Haku-chan…that's so cool!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to know that Zabuza-san is around now. I mean I know I have you guys, but he meant so much more to me before I lost him." Haku said.

"Wow you guys have really had it good here." Kiba said. "Naruto and Hinata are married, Neji's has an admirer, and…"

"Kasumi-chan's getting married as soon as we finalize things!" Ino said.

"What! When did that happen!" Kasumi replied, blushing heavily.

"Kasumi, you and Sasuke were the second most popular couple next to Naruto and Hinata when we were alive. Everyone couldn't wait for you two to get married." Ino said. "Now it's been 60 years in the making…just go ahead and marry the boy!"

"You guys aren't gonna leave me alone until I go through with this are you?" Kasumi said.

"Even if you're a captain, you can't stop your best friends Kasumi-chan." Sakura said. "Now that I'm here, it's just going to get worse for you."

"Oh brother!" Kasumi said, putting her hand on her forehead. Just then a shinigami messenger came with urgent news.

"Captain Uzumaki! We have big trouble! There's an arrancar loose in the living world!" said the messenger.

"Another one! Great!" Kasumi replied. "What's the location of this arrancar?"

"The confirmed location is a place called Konoha," replied the messenger.

"KONOHA!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Any more information on this arrancar?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes one final piece of information. The arrancar…is Vasto Lorde Class!" said the messenger.

"Vasto Lorde Class! Kasumi, that class of arrancar is said to be more powerful than a Captain class shinigami!" Hinata said. "What's worse is that none of us have our Bankai yet!"

"Right now, we don't have time to worry about that." Kasumi said. "We need to get to Konoha and fast!"

"Well you have us now. We have your back." Kiba said.

"Not this time Kiba. You guys just graduated from the academy, and don't even know your Shikai yet. That arrancar would destroy you in an instant!" Naruto replied.

"But it's Konoha…we have to…" Sakura said.

"No! As your Captain, that's an order!" Kasumi said. "Trust us on this, it was hard enough when we died and had to say goodbye the first time. We don't want the same to happen to you guys."

"Gaara, take everyone back to the 14th Division building and await our orders." Naruto said. "Temari, I want you to go inform Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, and Captain Soifon. Their abilities could help us if we get in serious trouble."

"Sure thing Vice-captain Uzumaki!" Gaara replied.

"Be careful out there. You don't know what you're running into." Temari said.

"Well guys, looks like we get some real action now." Kasumi said, unsheathing her zanpakuto. She focused her reiatsu and slashed the air, causing a large doorway to open. The nine shinigami ran through as fast as possible, rushing to back to their home, in the hopes of preventing some serious trouble.

* * *

"What could Aizen be thinking!" Sasuke said. "Why would he want to send an arrancar to Konoha?"

"You never know with that madman." Neji said. "It was bad enough back in Karakura town, but now he's gone too far."

"Oh he'll get his soon enough." Naruto said. "He's just like Orochimaru, a power hungry freak."

"Wait…if this is a Vasto Lorde Class…then what if it could be one of the Espada?" Ino asked. "I mean, that could make things way worse!"

"Right now, I have a feeling Aizen is just testing us." Kasumi said. "The last time he tested us to see if we had our Shikai, and I'm guessing now that we have them, he wants to see them in action."

"He'll get to see them. And I can't wait until I get my Bankai…then he's really gonna hate it!" Naruto said.

"You said it bro!" Sasuke replied.

The team arrived in Konoha to an all familiar place…Training Ground 3. Everything was still there, the Memoriam Stone, the hill with the three wooden posts, it was all there. Now it was just time to find that arrancar.

"Never though I'd be back here, well not like this." Hinata said.

"I know. I remember being here for Akemi-chan's inauguration, but that's about it." Naruto said.

"As much as I want to be happy that we can see our home again, we need to stay focused." Kasumi said, pulling out her spirit phone. She easily picked up a signal…and it was headed towards them. "Guys…it's coming this way!"

Everyone readied their stance as the arrancar was approaching. But what they saw wasn't expected.

"Hey…what's that kid doing?" Naruto said, noticing a small girl run through the forest. The girl soon fell, gasping for air. "Hey are you ok?"

"Help me…please!" said the girl, weakly.

"Ok, just tell us. What are you running from!" Kasumi asked.

"A…man in…white!" said the girl, before she blacked out.

"Oh she's really not in good shape." Tenten said.

"Look at her chain of fate! It's nearly gone!" Haku said.

"We need to hurry and perform a Konso or she may become a hollow!" Hinata said. "Haku, lets use a bit of healing kido first, and then we can send her on to Soul Society and get her to Captain Retsu."

"Yeah, let's do it." Haku said.

"I really don't think so," said a voice…a voice than none of them wanted to hear ever again.

"No…no…it can't be!!! It just can't be!" Kasumi said. "There's no way it could be him!"

"It is…of all people, it's him…OROCHIMARU!" Naruto screamed. The entire group turned to see Orochimaru standing before them in garb similar to the shinigami, except the color was inverted. He also had a piece of his hollow mask on the top of his head in a crown shape. He had a zanpakuto, but what the team noticed was that it glowed with an aura similar to their own.

"How! I thought when I destroyed you, you would burn in the fires of hell!" Kasumi asked.

"That might have been true if it hadn't been for that fool Sarutobi. With him using the Shiki Fuujin on me, the part of my soul in my arms was lost to me forever. Because of that, my soul was incomplete when you killed me." Orochimaru replied.

"And because it was incomplete…you became a hollow." Naruto said. "Great! Just great!"

"That's not all…due to my possession of the Shadow Gem, my hollow growth was accelerated…and now you see me before you, even in death.

"I knew I should have…wait…the Shadow Gem?" Kasumi said. "That means you possess the Shadow Zanpakuto!"

"That I do. Now how about I kill you and go on my way." Orochimaru said.

"Not this time! Let em fly guys!" Kasumi said.

"Oh this is gonna be fun. _Bloom with Beauty, Kaboku_! (Flowing Tree)" Ino said, transforming her zanpakuto into her Rose Whip.

"Now, _Sharpen to Perfection, Youso Hyojin! _(Glistening Element Sword)" said Tenten. She thrust her blade forward as it expanded to a large buster style sword. "I take it you remember my Gravity Blade, eh Orochimaru!"

"That's nothing." Neji said, cracking his knuckles. "He'll like this. _Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou! _(Lightning Wave). Neji's zanpakuto slowly lost its form and wrapped around his fists, creating two purple spiked gauntlets on his hand. He even got one more thing…he got his Byakugan back. "Never thought you'd see a shinigami with a bloodline, did you!"

"You bore me." Orochimaru replied.

"Oh we do, do we?" Haku said. "Then how about I lower the temperature! _Chill to the bone, Hyorinkaisou!_ (Ice Reflection)" Haku said, as her zanpakuto's blade split in two and shrunk to the size of two small nodachi. The blades also changed to solid white.

"Haha! It's time to rock and roll! _Harden like diamond, Shigai no Ishi!_ (Body of Stone)." Chouji said, changing his zanpakuto into a large war hammer.

"You know, ever since you became a shinigami Chouji, you've had way too much fun." Sasuke said. "But you know, so have I. That's why I love doing this! _Ignite, Ryuenjin!_ (Dragon Flame Blade)" Sasuke's blade changed from black to orange, but his real benefit came from opening his eyes…to reveal his Sharingan.

"Don't worry, I'll stay back and try to heal this soul while you hold them off." Hinata said. "_Flow with grace, Mizuketaiku!_ (Water Blessing)" Hinata's Zanpakuto grew in length as it formed a blue trident. She also got her Byakugan back and was able to use it with her healing kido. She then waved the three forks over the injured soul. "Aqua Healing!" Suddenly a blue shower of energy began to fall onto the soul, healing the injuries on the soul, and possibly slowing the deterioration of her soul chain.

"Hinata, do your best for that soul. I know she'll be in good hands with you." Naruto said, as his wife nodded. "Ok time for you, you pathetic snake. You get the best for last. _Soothing Call, Yasuikaze!_ (Peaceful Wind): Naruto's zanpakuto took on a different appearance. It formed two normal sized Fuuma Shurikens on his wrists, and formed an even larger one on his back. Swirls of wind also began to circle his feet as he stepped on…the air? Only thing crazier was that…was that the air looked like it was supporting him. "You know, flight is very good for a wind master. And so is the Rasengan jutsu!"

Naruto gathered the wind in his hand to form his trademark Rasengan, though it was definitely stronger than before.

"Orochimaru, even in death you cause me pain and give me problems. And now you even torment this soul who is only looking to rest in peace! I won't have it!" Kasumi said, raising her zanpakuto to the sky. "_Shine in the Night, Hakumeihime!_ (Twilight Princess)" Kasumi's zanpakuto blade began to glow a bright blue, changing her sword into an energy blade. The sword then split into two as Kasumi now wielded one in each hand. "This time Orochimaru, you're gonna burn in hell…for good!"

"So this is your Shikai. Not too impressive." Orochimaru said, moving in front of Ino. His speed was unreal, as if he was able to use shunpo with complete perfection. "Too bad they have nothing against me." With one fierce punch, Ino was on the ground before she could even say anything.

"That's it Orochimaru! Prepare to die!" Naruto said, charging full speed at the former snake.

"Feel the wrath of our blades!" Sasuke cried, as he, Tenten, Chouji, Haku, and Neji ran full speed towards Orochimaru. Unfortunately…Orochimaru was definitely more powerful than all of them combined. Within seconds, Orochimaru had the shinigami to their knees in pain.

"Such power! He…really is a Vasto…Lorde class." Sasuke said, struggling for air.

"Sasuke! Orochimaru, you'll pay…" Kasumi said, before she was instantly cut off by Orochimaru, who already had his hands around her neck.

"I could kill you where you stand at this moment. But I won't." Orochimaru said with an evil grin. "But you know I should probably thank you. If you hadn't killed me that day, then I never would have gotten these amazing powers on my own. Therefore I won't kill you this day. But be warned, the Soul Society could fall under attack at any time. So I suggest you work on achieving Bankai as soon as possible. Otherwise, I'll kill you faster than this time." He threw Kasumi to the ground with force before a tear opened beside him. "Oh, and you might want to take care of that worthless soul before you have to kill it. I'd hate to see a good waste of a hollow, but sometimes you can't choose." With that Orochimaru took his leave and made his way back to Hueco Mundo.

"Kasumi, Naruto, are all of you ok?" Hinata asked, reverting her zanpakuto back to its original form.

"Ok…we're really in big trouble now. I though he was a pain before, but now…" Naruto said, rubbing his shoulder.

"We're definitely in major trouble this time. Unless we achieve Bankai, we have no chance of beating Orochimaru. And he didn't even release his own zanpakuto, so there's no telling just how powerful he is." Kasumi said.

"That's not the only problem Kasumi…it's this girl…her chain is nearly gone!" Hinata said, noticing the girl was in severe pain.

"Quickly, perform a Konso and send her to the 4th Division. I'll call Retsu-san and have her ready for our arrival." Kasumi said.

"Let's hope we're not too late!" Hinata said, touching the pommel of her zanpakuto to the forehead of the girl. Within seconds, the girl was on her way to the Soul Society, as were the defeated Illumina Shinigami. They quickly made their way to the 4th Division Building where everything was in chaos.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan, good thing you're here!" Akane said. "And what happened to all of you?"

"Let's just say we had a run in with an old friend…a very bad run in." Naruto said.

"What about the soul we sent here earlier. Is she ok?" Hinata asked.

"That's what we were hoping to ask you! The moment you performed the Konso, her chain of fate completely disappeared!" Akane replied.

"Did we stop the hollow transformation!" Kasumi asked.

"Unfortunately no…but here's what's weird. She's not transforming like a normal hollow!" Akane said. "Instead of forming a hollow body first, the mask started to form."

"No way! Guys, we need to see this as soon as possible!" Kasumi said, as she and the others ran towards the exam room where Captain Retsu, Tsunade, and the transforming soul was located.

"Kasumi…what on earth happened out there!" Retsu asked.

"We ran into a slight problem…namely an old friend." Kasumi replied. "What's the situation on the soul that just arrived?"

"Honestly, we've never seen anything like this." Retsu replied. "Especially not for a girl of such a young age!"

"Were you able to get a reading on her reiatsu level?" Hinata asked.

"That's another thing that has me concerned?" Retsu replied. "Her reiatsu level is easily that of a first year academy student!"

"But she couldn't be any older than what…5?" Haku asked.

"I had Isane get whatever information on her that we could find. She should be returning soon." Retsu replied. "But for now we need to try to stabilize her in any way possible! I would hate for us to have to…"

"Don't say that!" Kasumi said. "We have to hope she'll survive this!"

"Let's hope so…hey wait. Why are your zanpakuto resonating?" Retsu asked.

"I…I don't know! Hakumeihime has never done this before." Kasumi replied.

"Hmm, you don't think our zanpakuto are trying to tell us something, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, what kind of crazy idea is that!" Sasuke said.

"No, he might be right!" Akane replied. "Remember, your zanpakuto are sentient, just as you are."

"It may also be one of the steps you need to take to unlock your Bankai." Retsu replied. "Try listening to them, maybe there is something they know that we don't."

"I guess." Kasumi said, unsheathing her zanpakuto. The others did the same and began to focus on the resonation. Each of them could hear a voice, telling them to place the blade of their zanpakuto over the unknown girl. "Whoa. That was definitely not expected!"

"I know what you mean! My zanpakuto said to hold the blade over her. " Naruto said.

"Yeah ours said the same thing as well." Haku replied.

"Well what choice have we got." Tenten said, holding out her zanpakuto. The others all followed suit as the nine blades continued to resonate. The nine zanpakuto soon bathed the young girl in a colored light, blinding everyone. Once the energy from the nine zanpakuto died down, everyone noticed something very unexpected.

"Wait a minute…she's dressed…like a shinigami!" Haku said.

"Yeah, I mean, something's not right here." Ino said. "I still don't get how she has such a high reiatsu level."

"Captain Retsu, I have the information you wanted." Isane said, rushing into the emergency room.

"Isane what did you find out?" Retsu asked.

"This girl, her name is Kiyone, and she was the last member of a village of priests and priestesses. She was naturally born with a higher level of spiritual energy than normal people." Isane said.

"But that still doesn't explain why she now looks like a shinigami!" Kasumi said.

"Right now let's not worry about that." Tsunade replied. "First we need to get you all treated. And you still haven't told us who you ran into out there."

"We ran into the one that sent us to the Soul Society in the first place!" Naruto said, clenching his fist.

"Who is that?" Retsu asked.

"Only one person…" Tsunade said.

"But who is it!" Isane asked impatiently.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade and Akane replied.

* * *

After getting fixed up by the 4th Division, everyone went back to the 14th Division building to rest while Kasumi delivered her report to Gen. Yamamoto. It was definitely no surprise when he learned that a Vasto Lorde arrancar was in possession of the Shadow Zanpakuto. This simply fueled the Illumina Nine to try and unlock their Bankai even faster. After she was dismissed, Kasumi stopped back at the 4th Division to check on Kiyone. Retsu was inside finishing up a check on the girl.

"Retsu-san, how is she?" Kasumi asked.

"As far as I can tell, she's ok. I just find it weird that her transformation happened as it did." Retsu replied.

"I can vouch for weird transformations." Kasumi said. "That's how I ended up as a Kitsune when I came to Konoha myself."

"I take it you had quite an interesting life." Retsu said.

"Yeah, it was good. I just wish I could have lived past 16." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, I actually died in the living world when I was just 17." Retsu replied.

"No kidding!" Kasumi said. "Never knew that." Just then the two captains noticed Kiyone starting to wake up. "Well, looks like our newest resident is starting to wake up."

"Where…am I? Where's that weird…man?" Kiyone asked.

"Not too many questions right now. You've been through quite a lot today." Retsu replied.

"Who are you guys though?" Kiyone asked.

"Well I'm Captain Retsu Unohana, and this is my comrade Captain Kasumi Uzumaki." Retsu replied. "You're in a place called the Soul Society."

"Yeah, we helped your soul pass on, but we ran into some trouble with you at first." Kasumi replied.

"I was trouble?" Kiyone asked.

"No no, you did nothing wrong little one. You see you had been badly injured while you were still roaming the living world. Because of your injuries, your chain of fate had grown much smaller and was on the verge of complete deterioration." Retsu replied. "If Kasumi and her team didn't get you here like they did, you might not be surviving today.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I promise not to get caught off guard again." Kiyone replied.

"That's good to hear, even though it wasn't your fault. Now why don't you lay back down and get some more rest." Kasumi said.

"You could use the same treatment Kasumi. Go home and rest. Kiyone will be safe here and I'll see about getting her transferred when she's ready." Retsu replied.

"Retsu-san, thank you." Kasumi said, bowing to her elder. The young captain took her leave and headed back to her base, knowing that today…the fight just got much worse.

* * *

And here we go. Hope this holds everyone while I work on my newest chapter of New Life. This small mini arc will probably finish up within two chapters, so I do want to say thanks for keeping up with it to all my readers.

Now onto a big question...with Tenten and Ino about to unlock their 3rd level abilities in New Life, the entire team will be able to use their Illumina Bankai soon. What I need input on is how should I redesign the costumes that the knights wear when transformed??? Also would programming a new voice activation code begood? Or ckeep it the same as before??

Thanks for the input everyone. Please read and review!


	4. Author Update

To all my readers,

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story right now. I've been focusing more on my main story and since that is nearing completion, I plan on going back to finish up this one. I've actually gotten some requests to keep it going, and because of that, it's no longer going to finish up at 4 chapters. I'll probably extend it more and make it longer. Thanks for keeping interested in this one, and since I've now seen all the episodes of Bleach up to the current one, and have seen the manga up to it's most current chapter, I'll probably implement more of the Arrancar, and even the Espada as well.

I'll even open up a forum for discussion about possible new characters appearing, Bankai ideas for the Illumina Shinigami and the rest of their squad, and also possible Bleach characters becoming members of Division 14. Hey you guys can even submit your ideas on Tenten's love interest in this one!

Thanks again!

Neokenshin


End file.
